


Clearing Love

by atavisticgnome



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atavisticgnome/pseuds/atavisticgnome
Summary: It has been eight years since Kyungsoo opened his old trunk and while clearing it, he found an old card.





	Clearing Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers. Thank you so much for taking time from your busy schedule to read my story. If you enjoy this story, do check out my other works. This story is also available on Wattpad and Asian Fanfics.

It had been eight years since Kyungsoo opened his old trunk. While clearing it up, he found an old card. A confession card. He managed to pen down something on the card, but he didn't have the nerve to give it to the person it was bought for.

Eight years ago

Kyungsoo had been practicing his vocals for a contest when he heard his favorite track by AC DC being played in the adjoining room. Curiosity started to rise within him and he made it a decision to peep through a hole in the partition.

The singer's back faced Kyungsoo and he could observe the tanned skin of a male having a wonderful head of bouncy hair, shaking to the rhythm of Highway to Hell.

 

The next day, Kyungsoo had succeeded in seeing the singer in the assembly hall and for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off him. The mysterious male had a sharp jawline and thick lips. He had a fine build and he could perhaps dance as well.

During Algebra, Kyungsoo saw the mysterious male pass by his classroom. Though he loved the subject, he couldn't concentrate on the problem in which Mr. Zhang was teaching. He kept on gazing out of the window, waiting for the mysterious male to pass by his class again.

He even waited at the bus stop and let a number of buses pass by just to be with him for some more time. Surprisingly, even the mysterious male waited at the bus stop until Kyungsoo got on a bus.

"He's in your grade and he dances well."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Kyungsoo asked with shock evident on his face when Sehun, his best friend gave a slight chuckle.

"I noticed you looking at him. The least you could do is get me some chocolate bubble tea for this info."

Sehun found out about Kyungsoo's new interest and kept teasing him and providing him with information to get chocolate bubble tea. Kyungsoo kept on gaping at his interest and he would still wait to catch a glimpse of him when he went by his class.

After a lot of constant teasing from Sehun, Kyungsoo finally confessed that he was in love with the mysterious male.

Sehun knew the name of the mysterious male but chose not to tell Kyungsoo as he got some chocolate bubble tea for each time he is provided information. He did not want the bubble tea supply to end.

Kyungsoo was preparing for his finals and on the day of his French examination, the mysterious male had his seat next to Kyungsoo. That's when he found out that the male's name was Kim Jongin. That marked the end of Sehun's bubble tea demand from Kyungsoo.

"Hey, can you lend me a pen?" 

It was the first time that Jongin spoke to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was jubilant and that incident kept on replaying on his mind.

Time passed and their senior year began. There were new students and among them was Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo felt that Chanyeol was everything that he was not and that's why, within a month, he had befriended Jongin. Chanyeol was tall and brawny. He was good-looking, in general.

Some said that Jongin and Chanyeol were going around, but a few said that Chanyeol made advances towards Jongin but he ignored them. Kyungsoo didn't know what to believe.

When the rumors became rampant, Kyungsoo stopped looking in Jongin's direction. In due course of time, there were only a few more months left for them to graduate.

On the day of their graduation, Kyungsoo mustered up his courage and wrote down his confession on a card.

"You wanted to talk?" 

"Yes, I did." Kyungsoo paused "I wanted to say that... that..." 

"Say what?"

"That you still have the pen you borrowed last year." 

"That pen is very lucky for me. I want to write all my tests with it." 

They wished each other luck.

Kyungsoo didn't say anything more. He went back home and buried that card in his old trunk.

 

Present

Kyungsoo wanted to clear his thoughts in his mind which had gathered dust like the childhood memorabilia contained in this trunk. He wondered a million times what his fate would have been if he had confessed. He was mature enough to be in love but not to confess.

His wedding was in a month and he had to make space in his heart for Byun Baekhyun, his fiancé.

The time for closure had come. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, erased the past and put his mind to rest, no questions, just one simple answer. He loved Baekhyun and he was looking forward to a new life with him.

fin~


End file.
